1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to initiator assemblies and, more particularly, to initiator assemblies having one or more integral sealing features such as to permit or facilitate placement of the initiator assembly in sealing relation with or in an associated housing or component part.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Inflatable safety restraint installations typically employ an inflator device to produce or supply inflation gas for inflating an inflatable airbag in the event of a collision. The inflator devices in such installations often include a gas generant material stored within the inflator device housing and a preformed initiator in combination with the housing such as to actuate the gas generant material to produce or supply the inflation gas. Suitable initiators typically include a reactive charge in combination with one or more electrical connectors. A signal sent through the electrical connector(s) actuates the reactive charge, which produces reaction products that actuate the gas generant material.
In practice, initiators in such applications are typically or commonly either directly joined to an inflator device or first joined to an adapter plate or the like which is then joined to the inflator device. Although initiators can, in practice, be directly joined to any selected wall of an inflator device, initiators are typically directly joined to base portions of inflator devices. Further, when an initiator is joined to an adapter plate, the adapter plate can, for example, form an inflator device base or a portion of the inflator device base.
Initiators have typically been joined to an inflator device wall or adapter plate by way of one of two techniques.
A first technique involves inserting the initiator into an appropriate machined interface and crimping the interface to secure the initiator. Such crimping requires that a precise interface be machined into the inflator device wall or adapter plate. Crimping is thus relatively expensive and at least some crimping processes can be subject to quality control problems.
A second technique involves integrally molding an initiator directly to an inflator device wall or adapter plate using a moldable material, such as a thermoplastic material. Such integral molding is typically less expensive than the crimping method mentioned above. However, integral molding processes typically faces some disadvantages as well. For example, assemblies involving such integrally molding of an initiator directly to an inflator device wall may require the addition or inclusion of an additional seal, such as in the form of an O-ring, to provide a seal between such wall in or with the associated inflator device because the thermoplastic material does not bond well to the metal inflator wall.
Thus, there remains a need for an initiator assembly that minimizes or eliminates the need for expensive and complicated machining. Further, there remains a need for an initiator assembly that desirably seals an initiator assembly with or to an associated inflator device in a simple, reliable and preferably less expensive manner.